youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Revival
"Revival" is the first episode of the of Young Justice: Awakening, the third season of Young Justice. It aired on December 18, 2013. Logline Ras Al Ghul resurrects a long lost hero...but it turns out his plan didn't go the way he had hoped. Sypnosis see the Lazarus Pit, green as ever and boiling like a tea kettle. Several assassins are lined up on either side of the pit, looking down into the liquid abyss. Everything is kept calm until a figure erupts from the Lazarus and is shown as Ras Al Ghul. #1: 'Master... 'Al Ghul: '''Awake at last... ''song'' 'Al Ghul: '''It is done, I am alive once again. Kudos, my servants. Al Ghul walks carefully out of the pit to see two men waiting for him. The assassins put a green robe on Ras, covering his chest. 'Al Ghul: 'How long to proceed Protocol Five? '#2: 'Any minute now, my master. 'Al Ghul: 'The subject has been acquired then, I assume? '#2: 'That was of first priority. 'Al Ghul: '''Excellent. camera zooms out, revealing Batman on a ledge high above the pit. He is watching over Ras Al Ghul and his assassins. ''in transmission: Anything? 'Batman: 'Negative. Keep quiet. servants with swords behind their backs approach Ras Al Ghul. '#3: 'It appears this event is no longer private, my master. '#4: 'We have a guest. hispanic woman with brown hair and dark jacket appears between both of the men. 'Woman: 'Father. You are alive, I see. Very good. 'Al Ghul: 'Talia. It's been too long, my daughter. 'Talia: 'Today is the day, yes? 'Al Ghul: 'The one we've ''all ''been waiting for. assassins come over to Ras Al Ghul. '#5: 'It is ready, my master. Protocol five is ready to commence. Al Ghul grins. 'Al Ghul: 'Let the ceremony begin. next scene depicts a warm and sunny summer afternoon in Central City. Nothing is viewed but a desert-like area and a straight road going on for miles, until a yellow streak blinds us as it zooms down the narrow street. '[Miss Martian in transmission]: 'Look... I know how much his death has gotten to you... but you need to come home. Get some rest. After that mission three days ago, you've been running non-stop... 'Flash: 'I think I need a few more, Martian. We were close... and now that I'm back here... in Central City... I just need some time to just think... 'Martian in transmission: ''That's the problem, Bart. You've been thinking too much. You need to get your mind off of it. Flash: 'Not to mention it still feels a little... weird. You know... taking Wally's place. 'Martian in transmission: ''He would've wanted it this way. Flash: 'Never a way to tell for sure. Flash continues running to the point where we see a truck in the distance and to the side a man who appears to be fixing blown out tires. 'Martian in transmission: ''He couldn't have sacrificed his self and ''his mantle, Bart. I think he wanted you to take it up... Flash stops to look in the distance noticing the stranded man, ignoring Miss Martian. '[Miss Martian in transmission]: 'Bart? 'Flash: 'I'll call you back. Flash zooms over to the truck in the distance, as the man finishes up with his last tire and puts the wrench in hand in his bag. Spotting the streak coming up in the distance, he keeps his head down. Kid Flash stops beside him as a cloud of dirt arises. 'Flash: 'Everything okay here? man ignores him, keeping quiet as he throws the bag in the truck, closing the side door soon after. 'Flash: 'Hello? Do you need any help? man checks the pressure on his tire, then stands back up facing Bart. Holding out a gun, he reveals his face. 'Flash: 'Hey! Who the- 'Man: 'You're one of those protégés, aren't you? Looks like the big man's been all sorts of busy... 'Flash: 'What are you- man puts on a red helmet, disguising his face. He shoots straight at Bart as he dodges the bullet in response, losing his focus for just a second. When he turns back, the truck is gone- and so is the man. Kid Flash stares out into the open for a second, recapping in his head all that had just happened. Confused, he turns away, tapping his communicator. 'Flash: '''Martian? Yeah... I think I'm ready to come home. the distance, a motorcyclist is seen driving through the street of a small enclosed village. As it comes closer to view, it is revealed to be none other than Nightwing. Nightwing steers through several corners, until making a stop at a wide open area. The ground is covered with the rubble of a warehouse that now stands on wooden planks. Exiting the vehicle, Dick lifts off his helmet, walking towards the destruction. He scans around, eventually finding one spot of interest. Bending down, he picks up a pile of dead flowers, once placed as a memorial. Category:Episodes